mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Devil Within (manga)
Shinshokan | publisher_en = Go! Comi | publisher_other = | demographic = | magazine = Wings | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2003 | last = 2005 | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Ryō Takagi. The manga is published in Japan by Shinshokan, running in ''Wings magazine between 2003 and 2005,365 days of manga review and is licensed in North America by Go! Comi, which released the first volume in August 2007.http://www.gocomi.com/index.php?module=manga&sub=series_detail&subsub=volumes&s_id=9&v_id=43 The Devil Within is about a teenage girl who dislikes grown men and has feelings for her younger-looking neighbour, Tenshi. Her father, Satan-sama, presents her with three adult suitors. Summary As a child, Rion saw an uncensored tape that showed demons possessing little boys who would later grow up to be demons and attack young girls. From then on she was convinced that young boys were angels who would turn into villainous devils when they got older. Now that Rion has grown into a pretty young girl, she only has eyes for little boys and avoids “devils” at all costs. She even goes to an all-girl school in order to avoid men. The manga starts as her father – “the big devil” – is coming home from being out of town. Rion goes to buy groceries for dinner and on her way home she is attacked by a scruffy-looking vagrant who is demanding food. Luckily, a handsome man stops the attack, but Rion thinks it’s a ruse perpetrated by the two of them to get to her. So she runs home and hurries to the elevator, but a man jumps in the elevator with her. So she runs away from him and takes the stairs all the way to the top of the complex, but on the way she runs into a gorgeous young boy named Tenshi who looks exactly like her first love. She falls for him instantly, but he seems uninterested. When Rion makes it to her room, the scruffy vagrant, the handsome do-gooder, and the man from the elevator are all there waiting for her! It turns out that Rion’s father gathered them all together and they are all now her fiance. And over the next few days she is supposed to choose one of them to marry, whether she likes it or not. Now all she wants to do is be with Tenshi, but these beautiful men keep throwing themselves at her. It certainly doesn’t help when the big devil gives all of them a key to her room so they can drop by whenever they want. Oh, what is a girl to do? Characters Rion Ryuzaki *'Age:' 15 *'Blood Type:' B A beautiful, hot-tempered girl traumatized by a glimpse of an adult video when she was younger, Rion is terrified of men. Much to the disappointment of all the boys her age, she only likes younger guys. After her adopted father arranged her to pick three boys as her fiancé, Rion slowly begins to open up them. She falls in love with a Tenshi Kogai, a young, so to seem, boy livng in the same building she lives in. Soon, Rion learns that she made a contract with her adopted father, who was part of a clan of Devils that cannot bear children, injecting Devil DNA into her bloodstream. The devil goes sleep witin in Rion until her sixteenth birthday draws near. Rion's other persona is more seductive and aggressive than the real Rion, along with her cat-slits eyes. After Tenshi lashed out at her, thinking that he was stuck in his child form because of her, Rion went to confronted her father. In an agreement, Rion was to have sex with one of her fiancés, he will returned Tenshi back to his true self. Scared, Rion told Tenshi what happened and then went off to ask Somi, one of her fiancés, to sleep with her. Before anything could happen, Tenshi broke it up, and ask Rion to come back to him. Soon, the memoires from his past restored him back to his original self. Somi still intended to bed with Rion and they two boys got into a fight. After trying to figure out how to cure them of the Devil and Angels DNA, Rion conculed that the only way to do it is to have sex with one of them. Not wanting Rion to waste her first time of one of fiancés, he dragged Rion to the room to sleep with her. Rion blacked out and her other persona took over. Tenshi managed to switched Rion back to her old self after telling the Devil Rion that he would still sleep with her because Rion is still Rion and frightening the real Rion, they figured out to stop the shifts in her and her fiancés was to have someone they love talk them back to themselves. Hoping her fiancés would give up on her after learning this, Somi, Fuuya, and Koki was even more determined to win her over, much to her and Tenshi's dismay. Tenshi Kogai *'Age:' 15 (appears as 10 in his child form) *'Blood Type:' Unknown Tenshi is a foul-mouthed, cigarette-smoking boy that takes the appearance of a young boy in the few first chapters. He is Rion's main love interest. Before the beginning of the story, Tenshi was raised in an orphanage called "Engaoka", along with Rion. Though at a young age, the two fell in love. However, a family came one day to adopt him and he left the orphanage, breaking Rion's heart. After years, he learned where Rion lives went to see him, hoping to preclaim his love for her. However, along the way, he met Rion's adopted father. Realizing that Tenshi would get in the way, Rion's father erased all of Tenshi's memories of her and cursed him into his child form. Believing to be a disease, Tenshi's family resented him and he was forced to live by himself. When he first met Rion, having no memories of her from the past, he thought was annoying, stupid girl. After Rion could see his true, adult form, Tenshi believes that Rion holds the key for his "disease" and soon to begin to date her, not caring that she was forced to pick a fiancé. Later in the chapters, Tenshi realizies that he and Rion grew up together in the same orphanage after seeing a picture of Rion as a little girl and a boy that resembles himself. After confirming that the boy was him, Tenshi lashed out at Rion, blaming her for everything that happened. After Rion explains that it was her father who trapped him his child form, Rion's father would change him back if she would sleep with one of her fiancés, Tenshi was shaken with gulit and went to stop her. Later, he figured out that to stop the shifts in Rion and her fiancé was to have someone they love talk them out of it after he almost have sex with Rion. Hoping that would let Rion and himself be together, her fiancés was even more determined to win her heart, much to his dismay. Koki Sendo *'Age:' 15 *'Blood Type:' O Koki is one of Rion's three fiancés, along with his adopted brothers, Somi and Fuuya. Koki is definitely the most aggressive and gluttonious of the trio. Before the story took place, Koki wanted for money, so he made a blood contract his adopted father, an Angel. When Koki shifted into his other persona, he becomes a, aggressive womanizer and would find himself broke. He first encounter Rion when she was on her way from school, filty and hungry. Thinking he was pervert, she tried to get away from him until his brother Somi arrived and Rion got away. They met again when he and his brothers was properly introduce to her by Rion's father. That night, he tried to convince Rion to pick him, knowing how much she hates him and his brothers. It was then to prove to Rion that he and his brothers was not "devils", they revealed their angel's wings to Rion, who ran out of the room crying and scared. After Rion witness Somi's sadist other side, he comfort Rion and told her about the Devil blood that runs through her. At first, she did not believe him until Koki flew into the air and let her fall, letting her Devil's wings emerged from her back. After she fainted, he carried her back to her room. Later, he skip school one day and locked himself in his room, trying to suppress his other side. Rion came home, bringing Tenshi with her, and the two boys got into a fight. Afterwards, he left and told that Tenshi that "he reeks of Devil". After Tenshi lashed out at Rion, blaming her for trapping him in his child form, Koki gave Rion some advice to confront her father if she wanted to know what happened with Tenshi. After Rion's agreement with her father that he will change Tenshi back to his true form if she sleeps if one of her fiancés, Koki was not the one she picked, because she was scared of his aggressiveness. He was seen again with his brothers when Rion and Tenshi tried to come up with a way to free him and his brothers from the Angel DNA. Seeing how to keep them from shifting by having someone they love talk them back to normal, Koki, along with his brothers, was more determined to win Rion's heart. References External links * *ANN review *Mania review *Katherine Dacey review Category:Manga of 2003